chasmtheriftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Ultimate Doomer/CHASM.INF file...
The version of Chasm I have comes with a file called chasm.inf in the folder ADDON1 (and another chasm.inf file in the folder USERMAP). The file has definitions for objects and the like, and also appears to list the hit points, file names, and other attributes of the monsters. Apparently, the Time Judge is called the "Worm" in the game's files, has 6000 life, and a speed of 0 since it doesn't move. Here's the monsters sections of the files, which shows the monster stats (note that the one in the expansion is slightly different from the original - some different monsters): Monsters Definition (expansion pack) MONSTERS 21 WRad ARad SPEED/R LIFE Kick Rock SepLimit heronew.car 100 100 10 5 100 0 0 0 ; Hero joker6.car 52 190 10 5 100 20 5 16 ;=1= Joker spider.car 64 140 22 11 50 15 -1 10 ;=2= spider wman.car 80 220 16 8 140 10 6 26 ;=3= WingMan scelet3.car 90 220 9 5 220 25 2 26 ;=4= Sceleton pant1.car 70 200 10 5 260 40 1 32 ;=5= Punisher mongf.car 64 200 14 7 100 15 11 26 ;=6= Mong = faust1.car 70 200 12 5 150 20 8 26 ;=7= Faust tt_tower.car 70 200 2 3 120 20 9 10 ;=8= Turret SFAG.car 120 240 14 7 8000 80 8 100 ;=9= SFag deadman1.car 52 180 4 5 100 20 12 26 ;=10 DeadMen hog.car 80 200 26 14 200 25 -1 16 ;=11 Hog an4.car 70 200 16 8 160 20 13 26 ;=12 Alien mr2f.car 70 200 8 4 240 20 14 26 ;=13 Mincer jr.car 70 260 26 13 220 48 -1 100 ;=14 Jumper viking4.car 70 220 22 11 230 45 -1 36 ;=15 Viking = shot.car 64 200 14 7 160 15 4 26 ;=16= Shot wolf2.car 100 200 18 9 240 25 19 36 ;=17= Wolf wizard2.car 70 200 2 0 80 50 20 900 ;=18= Wizard phant4.car 90 200 20 10 6000 40 17 100 ;=19 Phant = worm.car 90 250 0 0 6000 0 0 100 ;=20 Worm = Monsters Definition (original) MONSTERS 21 WRad ARad SPEED/R LIFE Kick Rock SepLimit heronew.car 100 100 10 5 100 0 0 0 ; Hero joker6.car 52 190 10 5 100 20 5 16 ;=1= Joker spider.car 64 140 22 11 50 15 -1 10 ;=2= spider wman.car 80 220 16 8 140 10 6 26 ;=3= WingMan scelet3.car 90 220 9 5 220 25 2 26 ;=4= Sceleton pant1.car 70 200 10 5 260 40 1 32 ;=5= Punisher mongf.car 64 200 14 7 100 15 11 26 ;=6= Mong = faust1.car 70 200 12 5 150 20 8 26 ;=7= Faust tt_tower.car 70 200 2 3 120 20 9 10 ;=8= Turret SFAG.car 120 240 14 7 8000 80 8 100 ;=9= SFag deadman1.car 52 180 4 5 100 20 12 26 ;=10 DeadMen hog.car 80 200 26 14 200 25 -1 16 ;=11 Hog an4.car 70 200 16 8 160 20 13 26 ;=12 Alien mr2f.car 70 200 8 4 240 20 14 26 ;=13 Mincer jr.car 70 260 26 13 220 48 -1 100 ;=14 Jumper viking4.car 70 220 22 11 230 45 -1 36 ;=15 Viking = lion4.car 60 220 22 11 230 45 -1 36 ;=16 Lion gross3.car 60 220 14 8 220 32 15 802 ;=17 gross SPHINX1.car 220 250 16 6 200 80 16 100 ;=18 sphinx = phant4.car 90 200 20 10 6000 40 17 100 ;=19 Phant = worm.car 90 250 0 0 6000 0 0 100 ;=20 Worm = Category:Blog posts